<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Field by LilacWriter07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840958">Moon Field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacWriter07/pseuds/LilacWriter07'>LilacWriter07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have a Different Sensei (Naruto), Dark, Dark Theme, Insane Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Mokuton User Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin Lives, Obito sensei is protective of his little genin team, Possessive Behavior, Tags will continue with the story, Uchiha Obito-centric, bashing but also not really bashing just people being assholes, not really canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacWriter07/pseuds/LilacWriter07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years ago Uchiha Obito thought his future was something look forward too, 15 years later he was not even sure anymore if there was even a future to begin with . And the only ones he could blame are others, and mostly himself for that .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933055">The Scarecrow Left His Field</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelakair/pseuds/Kelakair">Kelakair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by 'The Scarecrow Left His Field by Kelakair' but I am not good with canon, so if I made a mistake between a Jonin and a Chunin my bad, please inform me so I can fix it ! Of course not everything goes canon, like Rin survives, and so does Obito ! The Uchiha will also be in it, because I love that Uchiha drama (o3o)</p><p>There will be no bashing but there will be characters that are assholes, like Gai, Asuma, Hiruzen .</p><p>And also no shouting super powers because that's stupid, and I already forgot what ever that power does .</p><p>Pairings will be KakaObi, NaruSasuSaku, HinaIta, past relationships Hashimada, MinaKushi, and hints to KagaTobi and very maybe also hints to RinAnko .</p><p>I was working on my other fics, before I had to be a dumbass and break my leg, remember always watch your step when you walk down the stairs with a dog mine has the energy of sonic 👌😭❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uchiha Obito worst day of his life came a few weeks after the Kanabi Bridge .</p><p>The mission was a succes, everything seemed fine, war was over and all of them were alive . Okay Kakashi may lost an eye, and Obito now has one eye because he gave his eye to Kakashi .</p><p>A gift .</p><p>He wanted to give Kakashi a gift because Obito knows himself, he is reckless he will head into danger before anything else, he will die sooner then Kakashi because Kakashi makes a plan, he thinks before he goes ahead into the battle field . Kakashi even lost an eye saving him, Obito's choice was made fast after the mission was done . He convinced Rin to do the operation .</p><p>"Obito .." Kakashi whispers as Rin bandages the new eye in Kakashi's socket ."Don't worry you will look cool in no time !" He flashed a smile and a thumbs up before Rin scolded him, taking her frustrations out on him . Tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes, even Obito shed a few Kakashi just looked relieved .</p><p>"So now you can see the future with me !" Obito declares loudly as they go back to Konoha, meeting Minato-sensei on the way who looked very panicked at the sight .</p><p>Kakashi who scoffed at him said he was an idiot and keep walking forward, Obito did not even had the time to stick his tongue out to him . Before Minato-sensei grabbed him screaming, face pale and hands shaking as he holds Obito close .</p><p>For once Obito went silent .</p><p>"Are you an idiot Obito !" Minato-sensei yelled frustration and worry painted his face, making Obito look at the ground instead of his sensei .</p><p>Yes he is an idiot because the moment he stepped inside the village again, some Uchiha's saw him and informs the elders and Fugaku-sama what they saw .</p><p>He got so heavily scolded by the clan elders and, Fugaku-sama he never saw them that red before . Minato-sensei's scolding atleast in worry and guilt he was not fast enough, even Rin said they probably should've know better . But she is at his side so her scolding lasted 10 minutes .</p><p>Kushina said not to mind them, because what do they know, it was his eye after all not theirs .</p><p>Was .</p><p>Now it's Kakashi .</p><p>And for some reason Kakashi walked around the village, with look of pride Gai even commented Kakashi will fly away with how much he puffed up his chest (<strong>Kakashi beat him in 6 challenges</strong>) . Asuma gets irritated, Kurenai looks unimpressed, Rin just smiles as Gai challenges Kakashi again and loses ."You really became stronger Kakashi !" Rin told him .</p><p>"Of course ." Kakashi looked at her like the reason was obvious ."It's thanks to Obito ."</p><p>"Wha .. What did I do ?"</p><p>"Yeah what he do ." Asuma smirked as Obito glared at him .</p><p>"I have become stronger because of Obito's sharrigan ."</p><p>"Does the sharrigan not get stronger with training ?" Kurenai asked as Rin helped Gai up, Asuma laughed as Gai fell over Obito would have laughed too . But he was so focused on Kakashi he did not notice anything else .</p><p>"Of course not I barely trained and the sharrigan was already this strong, so Obito is strong as well and thanks to him I am too ."</p><p>Kakashi looked at Obito, who's heart beat faster he blushed a bit . "Oh look he is blushing !" Asuma teased .</p><p>"S-shut up !" He shouted as the whole group laughed</p><p>"Don"t say things like that !" He shouted then at Kakashi ."It's only the truth ." Both were silent lookiing at each other ."Get a room ." Gai whines .</p><p>Obito cursed as he ran after him, with Kakashi quickly behind them .</p><p>The missions after became bit like a dream came true for Obito, even with Rin staying in the village helping in the hospital and Minato-sensei becoming the Hokage . Obito and Kakashi did a lot of missions together, even those they actually could do alone .</p><p>Obito always feels weird and his face heat up when Kakashi told him, it's because they are strong together and they make a great team duo .</p><p>Obito the fool he was, he walked right into it .</p><p>He always wanted to be seen as Kakashi's equel, and the boy gave it to him like honey to a starved bee .</p><p>He was getting drunk from all the attention, even when Kakashi was being an asshole he gives at the end of the day praises . Obito does not know what to do with it .</p><p>On the rarer days they could do a mission with the whole team, Minato-sensei who is yet to become hokage finally has some time to go on a mission with them . Obito was exited even though he loved working with Kakashi, he kinda missed having Rin and Minato around .</p><p>While they were waiting for Minato-sensei, Kakashi kinda looked tired and sick ."You okay Kakashi ?" Obito asked as he placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi nodded in silence .</p><p>"Yeah ."</p><p>"You look pale Kakashi ." Rin told him looking worried ."I have some medicine if you want, how do you feel ?"</p><p>"I feel fine I did not sleep so well ."</p><p>"Do you feel alright for the mission ?" Kakashi bit back a yawn, Obito starts to get worried too as he did not answer ."Kakashi ?"</p><p>"I am fine don't worry, one bad night will not kill me ."</p><p>"Don't jinx it !" She looked horrified .</p><p>But that one night, became 2 nights, 3 nights passed,then 4, 5 ...</p><p>And before he knows it a month goes by, and Kakashi looked worse, paranoid, he even stayed away from Minato for some reason, the blonde man looked hurt because Kakashi was like a son to him .</p><p>He was starting to get more quiet .</p><p>"Kakashi is the eye giving you trouble ?"</p><p>"No ."</p><p>And it stayed by that .</p><p>Then it happend when Obito was sick in bed, Kakashi, Rin and Minato went on the mission alone .</p><p>Only Minato-sensei and Rin came back .</p><p>"Where is Kakashi ?"</p><p>Rin did not answer but her tears said enough .</p><p>Weeks went by and no one has seen or heard from Kakashi ever since .</p><p>Obito swallowed his tears, confused anger in as they declare Kakashi as a missing nin .</p><p>As Rin wept and Minato stood with his back straight but face unreadable, Obito dreamt that night Kakashi was sitting in the dark corner of the room, the darkness was so thick, and with the light of the moon made Kakashi look like a ghost .</p><p>"Kakashi .. Where did you go ?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it ." He gave Obito a small smile ."Kakashi .. Come back .. Please .." As tears started to come, before he could step forward, Kakashi was infront of him . Kakashi's thumb wipes the tears away .</p><p>"I come back for you, so don't do anything crazy until then ." Obito does not know what that meant, and he really hopes he will never find out .</p><p>Kakashi started to fade away, leaving Obito in the darkness .</p><p>"Kakashi !"</p><p>He wakes up and he was alone back in his room, the morning sun barely up in the sky .</p><p>And Kakashi was still gone .</p><p>Obito found out after Minato and Rin came back, Sukamo committed suicide 3 days before Kakashi's mission .</p><p>The news shocked the village, but really they should have seen it coming . The man was depressed and was already walking on a thin line between death and the living .</p><p>And Kakashi was still gone .</p><p>Even with all the love and loyalty he has for the village, he can't not help but blame them al, the people, the third hokage because that bastard just watched it all happen and did nothing . He blames them for all this, Sukamo's death, that Kakashi became a missing nin . Minato-sensei is dead and so is his wife, he barely sees their son because of the elders .</p><p>He blames them and it will not change very soon .</p><p>As he blame them all ..</p><p>He also blames himself .</p><p>Obito sighs as he got up, he has to get ready because today he will get a genin team .</p><p>He will protect those kids, make them strong and he will destroy in the mean time the broken rotten system that failed his friend ..</p><p>His friend that is still gone .. With his heart .</p><p>"Obito ?" A soft knock sounded from the door, Obito opens it a little bit but he pushes it more open as he saw Uchiha Mikoto ."Are you okay ?" She asked in a soft voice .</p><p>Obito nodded ."Yes I am .." He looks around the hallway seeing only her ."How did you get in ?" Obito's house may be old but he is sure he has good and strong locks ."I have the key .." She said .</p><p>Obito feels stupid at that moment, ofcourse she has the key she has everyone's key to their homes . Many of their family members have keys of each other, especially the non shinobi Uchiha's who were tired for broken doors or windows, replacing it everytime became a pain in the ass .</p><p>Since Obito lives alone Mikoto uses his key of his house a lot, he doesn't like it but has to deal with it one way or the other .</p><p>Especially hiding his private stuff became a second nature .</p><p>"Sorry I am not really awake at this moment ."</p><p>"It's okay .." She doesn't say anything else for a while ."I came to see if you were ready for your big day ..." She started bit unsure how to make a conversation, as Obito closed the bedroom door . They walked downstairs together ."The neighbours heard you screaming, so I became bit worried ."</p><p>"Nightmare ."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>More like a memory ...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Perhaps you should stay home today ? The school and the hokage will understand ."</p><p>"No .." He shook his head ."I am fine ." <em>Lies ..</em>" I can go to the school and meet the team, think how they will feel if their sensei will not meet them on their first day ." <em>Think how they will feel if they know they have me as their sensei ...</em></p><p>Plus he doesn't want to hear the old man asking personal things, acting like he is a caring grandfather but is actually an acting coward in act .</p><p>Obito will never understand his younger self from 15 years ago how, he could have looked up at the man, trusting him, being loyal to him ..</p><p><em>Only fools will fool an other fool .. </em>A small familiar voice whispered .</p><p>And for 15 years the village lost it's colours and warmth, the familiar smell became molded, as the air tasted like ash, the strong clan leaders and the oh so wise elders became puppets and cowards . When something happens they just point fingers at the closest person to put their blame on ..</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Putting their claws and fangs into the weak, tearing them apart and make them rot from the inside .</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Obito is very sure Minato-sensei will be rolling in his grave, he may had his flaws but he was never a coward .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even when he was bleeding to death he stood his ground, looking the beast in the eyes telling him ..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He was going no where .</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The council, the old hokage and Uchiha Fugaku are keeping their eyes on him, making use of his <strong><em>former</em></strong> dream to become the hokage . The elders of his clan telling him that it was what Minato would have wanted .</p><p>Obito doesn't even know what Minato would have wanted .</p><p>He is not even sure if he wanted to take the mantel, he just wanted to live peacefully, with Rin, <em><strong>with Kakashi</strong></em> .</p><p>"I am going will you close up when you leave ?" He asked her he did not wait for her answer, he was out of the door before she could speak .</p><p>He closed the door slowly feeling the warm sun on his skin, it felt nice and pleasant but that was all .</p><p>As he walked out of the compound he saw Itachi walked with Shisui, they both looked at him but he ignores them . None of the three said anything .</p><p>Obito was not even sure what to say, but he refuses to give in ..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>They were the first to leave him behind anyway ..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi watch over me will you .</em>
</p><p>(<strong>somewhere else</strong>)</p><p>The thick smell of blood and death filled the tea house, as a lone figure was enjoying his afternoon tea .</p><p>"It's almost time ." He smiled as vines and roots were slowly but sure taking the corpses of his victims inside the ground .</p><p>"I am coming for you Obito ." He laughed softly as madness swirled inside his eyes .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>